A Rogue Tale of Captain Justice
Chapter 1: Interview with the Captain On Earth, Vice Principal Kirk was getting out some government files for Isoclotes Justinimo, Commonly known as, "Captain Justice" leader of the Resistance, The Galactic Federations Pentangle unit form years 5000 to 5087, now currently captain of the cruise, Sly Star One, which also the spaceship he owns. During an interview, Captain Justice explained that he and his first mate, "Jantrice Lounlevr" was sent to Jedha to investigate a khyber crystal smuggling ring. Chamberlain came along to archive the mission. "Captain?" Kirk said, "One time you were in The Sacul Galaxy for an investigation of a smuggling ring. You brought your first mate, "Jantrice Lounlèvr," now known as "Jantrice Rook" and the senior butler in Athenia's Royal Court, "Chamberlain" to record what happened. Chapter 2: Summoned to Athenia 55 years ago, Earth Time. A young Captain Justice and Jantrice Lounlèvr were summoned at once by King and Queen Mystos. They were both greeted by Chamberlain, for it's the rules of Athenia that you must show up to the king and queen invited. Everyone in Athenia knew that too many Khyber Crystals could blow up the entire planet. King Mystos assigned them to track down the smugglers at once. Chamberlain saw the duo walk out of the throne room, worried that they might get caught during the mission. So King and Queen Mystos decided to let him tag along, much to his dismay. Later, he joined Captain Justice, Jantrice and their crew by their ship Chamberlain saw some Rhealoians studying some Khyber crystals for any fingerprints. "Apollo G'Marobo" once a royal jeweler for Athenia's court until he came up with the idea to use Khyber Crystals for all the clothes. After he made a dress out of Khyber Crystals for the previous King and Queen, they blew up the ballroom. Chamberlain recorded all of what the scientists said and gave it to Captain Justice. As they got out of the black hole, Captain Justice, Jantrice, and Chamberlain started tracking down Apollo on Jedha City. The headed off for the warp pods, where they were beamed down to the planet. Chapter 3: Seeing Jyn Later on Jedha, Captain Justice suggested that they should split up to look for Apollo. Jantrice was looking around for Apollo when she saw a wanted poster with Jyn Erso on it. She saw all the crimes she committed. A citizen told her that he's seen her as Liana Hallik, rescuing some Lothal Cats in Garel City. Jantrice thought it was really silly to own a cat. Suddenly, Jantrice found a report on Bodhi Rook being missing. Jantrice looked up close to see the cargo pilot's hologram and fell madly in love with him. Meanwhile, Captain Justice and Chamberlain were at the dangerous alleyways of Jedha City when they heard Troopers coming by. Captain Justice took down some of them with his laser gun. He grabbed Chamberlain by the arm and hid up on the roof. That's when they heard a girl crying, Captain Justice followed the crying from a foggy area. Suddenly, he saw a brunette woman with green eyes rush into the fog and rescuing the girl, The woman took the girl to her mother and the mother said, this made Captain Justice totally impressed, because she saved a little girl from a war zone and thought that she could be good use to the team. Chamberlain thinks that it wouldn't be a good idea. They looked around to find Jantrice, hoping she doesn't get distracted by blue-collar boys again. Dr. Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba told them that a strange woman with a long tongue has been staring at a missing hologram for a while. They knew he was talking about Jantrice. Captain Justice knew that every time she sees someone Meapean cute, she gets lovestruck. Jantrice saw Apollo sneaking Khyber Crystals around. She stuck out a tongue, grabbed him by the tongue and brought him to the team. He did it so he can make khyber crystal accessories again but on another planet. Chapter 4: Rescue on Scarif On their way back to Athenia, Captain Justice couldn't stop thinking about the woman. Chamberlain was starting to worry. Captain Justice couldn't stop thinking about Jyn. When Jantrice heard the name, she showed the wanted poster of her she found while looking for the smugglers. Captain Justice told the computer to locate Jyn Erso, who was on Scarif. Chamberlain knew that it was a war zone and an Imperial archive island. Fearing they might die in battle, Chamberlain stayed here. As he transported them to the planet. They made it on time, just as the shields surrounded the whole planet. Captain Justice feared that they might not come back alive, so he told Jantrice to look for her Cargo Cutie. She looked around to observe the war on Scarif when she saw a familiar face rushing towards a ship, it was Bodhi Rook. She saw a soldier tossing a grenade in the ship that Bodhi was in. Jantrice had to do something. She stuck out her long tongue, grabbed Bodhi by the feet and pulled him out in time. She took his hand and headed straight for the jungles where no one would find them. After they introduced each other, they heard Otto banging on the door, hoping it's him. Bodhi heard them from a trapped cave. He rigged the password decoder and freed them. Bodhi had a feeling the place might blow, so he told the Robot Monkeys to head off to the super robot, much to Gibson's surprise. Meanwhile, Captain Justice was patrolling the place to look for Jyn Erso. During a fight with some storm troopers, one of the troopers shot out Captain Justice's left eye. On his communicator, Chamberlain had important news. Chamberlain told him that the shields are now deflected, meaning he can have his medical emergency. Once on board, Medbots brought Captain Justice to the medical room as fast as they could. Chamberlain was not thrilled that Jantrice brought a stranger on board, so he told Bodhi to stay by the transports while they check on the captain. As they left, Bodhi decided to look around. He saw the control board with monitors, making sure that the rest of the Rogue One team is alright. He looks at the monitors to find Baze and Chirrut dead, then he found Cassian and Jyn looking at the explosion on the beach. He didn't want his new friends to perish. So he quickly worked on getting them on the ship. Chamberlain and Jantrice came in to tell him that the captain is alright, only to find him disobeying orders. And in a snap, Jyn and Cassian were beamed up in the ship on time. Then the ship went into hyperspace, which injured Cassian. As quick as they could, they got him to the medical center. Chapter 5: Faking the dead At Medbay, a Romulan doctor was wrapping Cassian's left arm, where he was shot by Orson Krennic. His eyes were still closed from the hyperspace effect. Chamberlain scolded a Triforian helmsman for going into hyperspace while somebody is injured. Bodhi and Jyn were wondering how Cassian was doing. The doctor said that his arm will be fine, but his vision wouldn't be. This means that his vision is going to be fuzzy and needs some glasses. The doctor showed a box case with glasses. Cassian placed them on and looked in the mirror, he was amazed by it. Captain Justice was amazed that they brought a hospital room ante. He now has an eyepatch, covering the eye the troopers shot out. Captain Justice was okay with Jantrice taking in Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian because a good soldier never leaves a man behind. Suddenly, they got a transmission from The Robot Monkeys, who were relieved that they made it out alive. After hearing that Baze, Chirrut, and Kaytoo didn't make it out, Otto came up with the silly idea to fake their deaths so they wouldn't get captured. Later, he told Mon Mothma that Bodhi, Cassian, Jyn, Chirrut, and Baze perished on the battlefield and told her that they'll build a bronze statue in their honor. Gibson turned off the transmission on Yavin and turned to the transmission on Captain Justice's Ship. Cassian thought that lying to the rebellion was the worst idea Otto has ever had, but Sparks suggested that it was the only way to avoid capture by The Empire. Jyn agreed as she loosened her hair. She knew that if they were caught, they would get executed for real. Captain Justice offered them to stay on Athenia. After losing signals of the Sacul Galaxy and entering a black hole to The Pentangle, Captain Justice told them to meet them at the Athenian City landing post after they get out. Chapter 6: Athenia Founder's Festival They arrived at the Athenian landing port, just in time for the Athenia City Founder's Festival, one of the biggest days in Athenian History. Cassian flenched when he heard the word, "Festival" "because he doesn't do fun. The monkeys came of the Super Robot comforting Cassian. Antauri told them that Cassian didn't have much of social life as a child and the only friends he had were The Robot Monkeys and K-2SO. Captain Justice knew that lack of social skills can lead to depression, constant sweating, feelings of embarrassing themselves, false heartbeats, and severe dizziness" They arrived at the marketplace, where there were food, music, and shops. Jyn saw a couple of children dancing to some traditional Athenian music and thought she would join in. The others saw her dancing with them. Captain Justice told the others that he wanted Jyn on the team, because of her way with children. A couple of Athenian children found Cassian, Jantrice, and Bodhi and let them in the dance to the Mystos March. Everyone around the dancers while they clapped to the beat. As Cassian dance past Jyn, he smiled. Jantrice noticed the sparks between Jyn and Cassian, so she danced out of the way while she grabbed Bodhi by her tongue. Jantrice pats on the drum with her tongue, in a fast beat. This caused the musicians to kick it up a notch. They dance so fast, that Jyn and Cassian end up holding each other. Jantrice stopped the drumming and everyone cheered, including Sparks and Nova. Afterward, Chamberlain told Captain Justice that they were summoned at once by the King and Queen. Later they arrived at the throne room, King and Queen Mystos were impressed by how Jantrice rescued her new crew members. The two of them decided to let Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi joined the Resistance of the Pentangle. Then Jantrice figured that Jyn and Cassian could do Seven Minutes in Heaven, which Chamberlain hates. Jantrice rushed Jyn and Cass into a closet and blocks them with a vase. Captain Justice told the robot monkeys that she loves Playing Matchmaker, always pairing two aliens up together. Jyn and Cassian were in the closest looking into each other's eyes. The got closer and kissed. A few days later, they arrived on Planet Shugazoom, where they landed on the outskirts of Shugazoom City. The Super Robot landed safely on the ground. As the Robot Monkeys got outside, Captain Justice and his team were summoned down, with their new Rogue One friends. Bodhi thought about gaining some weight while he was at it, so any Imperial soldiers won't recognize him. Cassian also told the Robot Monkeys that he has to shut them down, because if The Empire thinks that their dead, they'll the think the monkeys are dead too. Bodhi also thought about building a new K-2SO for Cassian, so he won't forget his best friend. While they were getting in their pods, Sparks and Nova saw Jyn and Cassian holding hands, knowing that they've fallen in love with each other. Cassian walked up to the switch and shutter them down. Chapter 7: Present Time Present time, Earth Captain Justice finished off by telling VP Kirk that sometimes people and aliens need to follow their hearts. He let Jantrice find her cargo cutie while he looked for Jyn Erso. As Captain Justice walked outside of the interview room, he heard a familiar song. It was The Mystos March. He walked in to see Donna teaching some of the agents the dance. Dr. McCoy told him that VP Kirk invited her so they can learn the Mystos March. After Donna finished the dance, she saw and salute Captain Justice, warning him that things can get really weird when she's around. "That's right." Donna replied, "Things can get REALLY, REALLY, REALLY out of hand when I'm around." They arrived in the robotics laboratory where they showed their teleportation device, Donna typed in the location, entered the chamber and teleported them to the underground hospital. Later, Rocket, Groot, Jantrice, and Donna were gathering the aliens so Donna can teach them how to do The Sponge. Unfortunately, The Greys were the only ones were doing it. A Bgztlian with pinkeye tried doing it but landed on an Exxorian who's recovering from throat surgery. The doctors and nurses took the patients back to the hospital while Donna and the Greys continue doing The Sponge. As Captain Justice started leaving the room, he said, "What a weird girl" The end. Characters Captain Justice Jantrice Lounlevrn Chamberlain Jyn Erso Cassian Andor Bodhi Rook Antauri Sparx Gibson Nova Otto Capt. James T Kirk Spock Donna Solo The Grandmaster(Mentioned) Notes/Trivia This episode reveals that Jantrice rescued Bodhi from the grenade explosion with her long powerful tongue. The Sponge was done in the final chapter. It's revealed that Captain Justice knew Captain Kirk's grandfather, Tiberius Kirk in the past. Also he reveals to be 2000 years old(In Pentangle Years) The Grandmaster's Contest of Champions is mentioned in the first chapter. A Thermian from Galaxy Quest is mentioned in Chapter 2 Captain Justice reveals that he doesn't dance, because he doesn't want to get distracted. A Romulan from Star Trek, a Kronan from Marvel and a Triforian form Power Rangers appears in Chapter 5. A Bgztlian and an Exxorian from DC Comics get mentioned in Chapter 7 It is revealed that members of Sly Star One scan the DNA of new recuits for their expertise. Category:Flashback episodes Category:Outer Space Stories Category:Star Wars Category:Finished Projects‏‎